


Will you dance with me?

by royalstcve



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalstcve/pseuds/royalstcve
Summary: Steve likes to dance but doesn't know how. Tony knows how to dance but can never find the right partner. Until they find each other at the gala's, Tony teaches Steve and together they enjoy the night and more...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 34





	1. I can't dance!

The Avengers were at a fundraising gala for the repair costs of New York. It was several months after the Chitauri came pouring from the sky and they, the Avengers, had defeated them after a nerve-wracking battle, and Tony had flown a nuke into space. Tony had rebuilt the Avengers Tower, as it was now known as, and everyone had moved in. The six adults enjoyed living together, although it took several missions, team bonding training and movie nights to get there.

So, the gala. S.H.I.E.L.D. had organized it and all six Avengers were at the gala. There were many wealthy women and men walking around, drinking, eating, talking, and occasionally dancing to the tunes of the live band. Tony seemed very fluent in talking to the wealthy and getting them to gift money. So did Natasha, Clint, and Thor. Natasha and Clint were spies and extremely good in getting information from others, so that didn't surprise Steve at all. Thor just had this powerful aura around him, he was a God after all and prince of Asgard, so royalty. People, literally but also figuratively, looked up to him. And Tony grew up with going to gala’s and learned it from a young age.

Bruce and Steve were the outsiders in this case. Bruce felt too uncomfortable talking about donating money, talking about science was fine but he still seemed to want to run home to the tower.

And Steve, he was drinking silently, alone, on the side of the venue. He missed Bucky and Peggy enormously at that moment. Having either of them at his side would have been such a relief, they were both determined and charming. They were always so sure of themselves it seemed and that comforted Steve, which he could use at that moment, but they weren’t with him, hence the drink. He chugged the rest of the cocktail and walked to the bar to order another one. He looked around and made eye contact with Tony. The man was wearing a grey three-piece suit with dark red accents. He looked breathtaking and that was an understatement. Steve had been studying his movements so he could draw him later tonight in one of his many sketchbooks. 

The bartender just gave Steve his cocktail when Tony appeared at his side. Steve grabbed his drink and took a swig.

"Hey, having a good evening?” Steve asked. Tony slid his glasses into his breast-pocket and ordered a whiskey.

"All those fat cats, they exhaust me. It's nice to have the Avengers, Rhodey, and Pepper close by though. Way more bearable than SI gala's." Tony took a swig from his glass and leaned against the bar giving Steve his full attention in that way which made him feel completely exposed. Those damn big brown piercing eyes, they saw everything it seemed.

"All those champagne socialists, yeah, very exhausting, right? To be one as well." Steve smiled playfully at Tony scrambling his confidence together and hoping that Tony would laugh at his joke. 

Tony gasped, "Captain, I am hurt!", he exclaimed. Tony laughed and took another swig from his drink. 

A comfortable silence fell between the two. Steve tried to glance at Tony in a discrete manner. Tony was scanning the room, looking at all the other guests. His glance seemed to fall on the live-band and the dance floor.

"Steve, will you dance with me?" 

Steve had just taken a sip from his drink and almost coughed it straight up, luckily his freaky strong control on himself prevented that.

"Are you sure? Pepper and the PR team won't mind? "

"No, of course not. It's just dancing together, not our first dance after marriage, we’re not together, and these people are too busy with themselves to care about two men dancing together." Tony looked convinced.

"Okay, if you're sure." Steve knew Bucky would want him to take this chance, so he did.

Tony took Steve to the dance floor and put his arm in the position so Tony could lead Steve. Steve appreciated that since he still couldn't dance, besides the several steps he learned from his mum and Bucky. Slowly Steve picked up on the steps and the rhythm. 

"Steve, you're not supposed to look at your feet. Look up, like you’re sure of what you’re doing."

"Tony, I don't know what I'm doing! That’s the problem."

“You're doing great for a beginner than, don’t worry my Captain! Never thought I would be leading Captain America." Tony said teasingly with a small cocky smile on his face.

"Thanks,” Steve said, “not getting time to practise my dance skills doesn't help with formal events like these," Steve said softly.

Tony looked Steve in the eyes and several emotions seemed to flicker through the smaller man’s eyes. Realization, sadness, and determination Steve thought he could see in the dark brown eyes. Steve felt nervous all of a sudden and pulled away from their dancing position, he felt his cheeks flush in shame.

“You don’t have to pity me, Tony. I’ll just go now…”Steve trailed off and walked away towards the bar again.

“No, wait, Steve, I didn’t…” Steve felt Tony’s hand clasp the sleeve of his velvet suit. Steve looked over his shoulder at Tony and felt his heart speed up when he saw how expressive and open Tony looked. The light was enhancing his already flawless face and styled facial hair. It took Steve’s breath away for a minute.

“I just wish you would have come to me about it. You’re doing really well in this odd new era despite only being here for less than a year and I just forgot for a minute you might not know things.” Tony rambled to him.

“Thank you, Tony, that means a lot and I will come to you if you’re really okay with that. I don’t want to bother you.”

“Honestly, no problem. Kinda my job as a “futurist” to help you, right?” Tony looked happily at him.

“Just ask Jarvis if you need me, and… feel free to come down to the workshop if you want?”

“Are you sure? That’s your private space almost.” Steve asked a bit in shock, that Tony would offer him that.

“Yes, I am sure, otherwise I would not have invited you.” Tony looked at him earnestly with his big, Bambi-like, eyes.

“Shall we go back to dancing than, Mister Rogers?”

“It would be an honour.” Steve smiled, feeling positively hopeful and actually happy in ages. He took Tony’s offered hand and thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the evening with Tony, drinks, and talking to other people.


	2. Just sway!

It was nine months after the battle against Thanos and his army, nine months after they obliterated the villain and his immense army, nine months after Tony snapped with the six Infinity Stones. Steve still could not believe he was standing here, in a brand-new velvet suit, at the gala to celebrate that they had won and repaired the damage done. Everyone who battled those nine months ago was here as well, even Natasha who had sacrificed herself at Vormir thinking she would not return. Steve had returned the Soul Stone and The Red Skull had granted Steve the option to get one person back and Natasha had returned as Steve had wished.

'Come on Steve!' Steve turned around and saw Bucky and Sam standing hand in hand. They wore matching suits, Bucky a very dark blue and Sam wearing a dark purple. They looked so happy and handsome and Steve felt happy for them.

'Let's get some drinks!' Bucky pulled away from Sam, shot him a bright smile and grabbed Steve's jacket and walked straight to the bar. He ordered their favourite drinks. Steve and Bucky couldn't get drunk so they got mocktails and Sam got a simple coca cola with Bacardi in it. 

'Don't pull on my jacket, jerk!'

'You wanna look good for your man?' Sam shot him a knowing smirk. 

'He is not my man.' Steve muttered and started walking away, it was too painful to talk about, still.

'Wait, Steve, come back. We think he does like you, just try Steve? Please? You like him and he has been obviously flirting with you again!'

Steve sighed. In the 9 months after the battle, he had been talking with Tony a lot. Tony had been recovering for the first two months, the snap took a lot from him. He lost his right arm, he had gotten pretty bad scarring over his neck, face and chest. He lost his eyesight in his right eye and had been sleeping the majority of those months because of fatigue. Steve had helped with the organisation of the recovery, however, he had also sat long evenings by Tony's side. Tony hadn't had enough energy to talk those first three weeks so Steve had mostly helped him with eating and drinking. And sometimes comforting him, when Tony would wake up gasping for air and extremely disorientated. His nightmares were mostly about his time lost in space, losing the battle and everyone close to him in the snap. Steve hadn't known what to do at first but his instinct kicked in and he helped Tony breathe, get orientated, told him where he was, which day and year and anything factual to ground him. After weeks, he and Tony had talked about it all, all the things they could have done better, things they shouldn't have said, apologized to each other and made peace with it all, Tony wanted to move on and Steve solely wanted to declare how sorry he was and he would be going to therapy to deal with all his struggles, survivors guilt, the panic attacks and anxiety, the PTSD and his feeling of responsibility for what all happened to his friends. They had made a deal to be as open and honest as possible, Tony would go to therapy as well, as soon as he could leave the hospital.

The talks they had were eye-opening and they both felt relieved mostly. They also clashed, of course, they still did not agree about some tactics in battle they used, but they could let it be now.

Steve could really say he and Tony had become great friends and Steve couldn't be happier that Tony was finally back in his life after 7 years  
Steve had felt so empty, so blue. Before their fight Tony always knew how to push his buttons, they had been friends Steve would say but not as close as they were now. Somehow Tony knew how to aggravate him, making Steve laugh or when Steve needed comfort, something to distract him or just some company. He never knew how Tony had it figured out, but it didn't bother him really, it was kind of nice to not have to explain it and he could just be. 

After their fight all that disappeared and Steve kept up this facade, he had been fine, but could not just be anymore. He needed to be the leader of a group of people who chose his side and he couldn't back down anymore. He had been so confused and there seemed no way out with the route he had picked. He had chosen to fight for Bucky and a level of freedom, apart from the USA Government. He was all alone in his decision, even though he wasn't so sure anymore about it. He had admitted to Tony that he should have been more open about his struggles with losing so many people around him and hadn't seen how he could have influenced the Accords with amendments.

Steve was pulled out of his deep thoughts when Bucky pushed his drink in his hands and said something about dancing with Sam.

Steve retreated to a table with his drink and looked around the room. Most people who fought along with him in the battle were at the gala as well.

Carol and Maria were laughing together about a joke Thor told. Thor had become fat but had shaved his beard and cut his hair short. He looked absolutely glorious and happy now that he had given his reign to Valkyrie. Bruce was also standing with them and he hadn't looked this relaxed at gala ever, Steve thought. Valkyrie was at the table with Shuri, T'Challa. They all had satisfied grins on their faces. Sam and Bucky were swaying together on the dance floor. Nat was standing at the bar with Okoye. Nat had confided into Steve about her crush on Okoye and it seemed Okoye was flirting back if the blush on Nat's face wasn't just heat and makeup. 

Steve saw people gathering around the entrance, people were shaking hands and talking amicably, giving hugs and clapping. That could only be one person really.

Tony Stark had entered the room. The group parted and the smaller man stepped into the room. He wore the brightest smile on his face, he wore red-tinted glasses with black frames, his goatee was meticulous, his hair wasn't as long and black as it used to be, it had slivers of grey and it was styled up and out of his face. Tony was wearing a three-piece suit, a white blouse, a dark blue vest with an embroidered outline red star and a matching dark blue jacket and pants.

It took Steve's breath away for a minute. Steve had his beard again, his hair was longer again, a turtleneck shirt with a black velvet jacket and pants. His dog tags dangling off his neck and wearing some rings.

'Close your mouth Steve or you'll catch flies.' Tony said while sauntering over to him. Tony took off his glasses and smiled up at Steve.

'You been enjoying your evening so far?' Looking very earnestly at him.

'Yes, you look stunning Tony.' He looked Tony up and down again. 

'Such a gentleman,' Tony smirked at him, 'but that's not what I asked.' 

Tony ordered a mocktail and leaned against the bar. He shifted his focus on Steve and Steve felt like running, all his tact went out of the window when Tony looked at him. He wanted to impress the man and make him smile and feel comfortable, but he had no clue how to do that. He only stumbled over his words and gave the most basic answers. Tony didn't seem to feel like that about it all though, he seemed to feel exactly the way Steve wanted him to feel. 

'Have you danced already?' 

'Eeuhm? No, I haven't?'

'You sure Steve? You sound unsure. Who did you dance with? I'm sure someone wanted to swing around with Captain America on the dance floor!'

'No, no one, yet. And you should know I'm not the greatest dancer.'

Tony's cheeks turned a little red and Steve felt like he succeeded in life, he made Tony feel flustered. Maybe he could do this without making a mess?

'Do you wanna give me another round of lessons? You're very good and I would love to learn from the best.' Steve smiled at the man. 

Suddenly Tony seemed nervous.

'Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you, with the… the prosthetic I mean and… it's- it's not the best yet with fine motor skills.'

Steve took the drink out of Tony's hand and grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. 

'Don't worry about it genius, I would tell you if you hurt me. You know that, and you would have to squeeze real hard to hurt me, which you won't. You would notice and I'm sure the R&D department of SI with Peter and you isn't making anything that is the absolute best of quality. Let's go, okay?' Steve searched Tony eye for any signs he didn't want to. He didn't find it, so he pulled softly and they walked to the floor. Steve rubbed Tony's prosthetic arm softly, knowing the sensors would pick up such subtle touches, and he heard Tony sigh and lose some tension.

Steve turned towards Tony and held up his left arm and settled his right hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony hesitated and was biting his lip. Tony was looking down so Steve couldn’t look into Tony’s eyes to see what was going on, but his tense shoulders were enough to know Tony was feeling anxious. Steve changed his position from his hands to cup Tony's neck and massaged his shoulder a little. 

'Tony, let’s do a few of those breathing exercises. In and out like I do. You're safe here and you are allowed to enjoy yourself. Nothing is going to happen, just focus on me and your breathing. Come on, in and out.'

Tony nodded and closed his eyes for a minute, letting his head lean against Steve's shoulder. He slipped his hands around Steve's tiny waist and settled his hands on Steve's lower back.

'Thank you, Steve. Yes, I am- I mean, we are allowed to enjoy ourselves. No guilt and we're safe.' Whispered Tony against the soft black velvet of Steve's jacket. Tony didn’t sound so sure but at least he tried to convince himself. 

'Exactly.' Steve whispered and he started swaying softly from left to right and still rubbing the nape of Tony's neck, careful of the scars, which were sensitive at times. Tony's right shoulder was always tense and muscle spasms were becoming a weekly occurrence Steve knew. And Tony's left arm occasionally got numb if the stress got too high. Tony deserved the support he got, no doubt about it for Steve.

'Steve, you're totally not following the rhythm. Did you not remember anything from my single lesson eleven years ago?' Tony lifted his head from Steve's shoulder and looked at him with a smug smile.

Steve could only roll his eyes at the man's teasing comment.

“Well, I’m sorry, I only got one lesson which was eleven years ago. Despite it being from a great man, I was busy doing something else between then and now, so excuse me if I forgot something.” Steve sassed back.

“Wow, at least you learned to be sassy in those eleven years. Apparently I did do something right!” Tony said.

Steve huffed, “And you think you’re the only sassy friend I have? I’ll have to introduce you to them then.”

“And how would you introduce me? Not as playboy, philanthropist, billionaire or genius I hope? I hope you’ll pick something more meaningful than that.”

“What do you think of Eart’s best defender? Or shellhead?”

“That’s a great beginning. I like the sound of Partner in crime more, although that suggests we would be the bad guys, which, obviously, we’re not.” Tony rambled on, while Steve changed the positions of his hands in the pose he wanted. He slid his right hand to Tony’s shoulder and grabbed Tony’s right hand, so they were standing in the classic ballroom position.

Tony took the lead for several minutes, dancing the easier version of the waltz. Tony’s eyes were sparkling with joy and Steve had never felt this right at a gala ever. All their friends were there, they were celebrating a successful battle and everyone was enjoying themselves!

“Come on, let’s get another drink, Steve!”

Steve pretended to be cool about how Tony didn’t let go of his hand while walking to the bar.

“What do you want?”

“A Long Island Iced Tea?”

Tony repeated his order to the barman and ordered a Tom Collins for himself.

“Thanks, Tony. I really enjoyed myself back there.”

“No problem, I enjoyed it as well.” Tony had a happy but tentative smile on his face.

“Tony…”

“Steve I....” 

They both looked at each other and laughed.

“Well, that went smooth. You go first!”

Steve felt like he would actually die on the spot, but if he did not ask Tony now he would never.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, and well since I tend to wait too long I hope I’m not too late, but if I don’t I’ll never know and I really don’t want to risk that. Do you want to go on a date with me? Dinner and movie I mean.”

Steve felt his blush turn him nearly completely red like a tomato. He silently wished he could get tipsy to work up more courage to do this, but well…

Tony was looking at him with huge eyes like he had just asked him to do something impossible.

“Did you just ask me really what I think you asked me?”

“Eeuhm… yes?”

“You are not joking, right?” Tony sounded almost apprehensive.

“What? Why would I do that? No, of course not, I’m completely serious!” Steve sputtered bewildered.

Tony gaped at Steve for a minute and then seemed to collect himself in seconds and grinned at him.

“Yes, Steve, of course! I would absolutely love that!”  
Steve breathed a sigh of relief, took a swig from his drink and sat down on the barstool. Tony grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly.

“Let’s go on Sunday, okay?” Tony asked softly with the fondest smile on his face Steve had ever seen.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Steve smiled back at him.

“Do you want to go to our favourite restaurant? Or something else this time?”

“Well, yeah actually I found this hole in the wall in New York City, so I thought we could drive there and go to this hotel, go to that restaurant and stay at the hotel in the city for one night. If it’s too much just tell me, I won’t mind.” Steve said hesitantly.

“No, I would love to go to the City with you. Please, let’s get away and enjoy ourselves as you told me!”

Steve stood up and hugged Tony.

“Thank you, Tony. I hope you’ll enjoy yourself, I’ll make it worthwhile.”

“Don’t worry for a minute, I’m very sure about this going well and I’m not sure about much.”

Tony clasped his hands behind Steve’s back and let his head lean against Steve’s collarbone.

“I love it already,” Tony whispered against Steve’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you did, I'll definitely reply!  
> If you have any ideas for stories let me know, just dm me on Twitter (troyesroyals) or Tumblr (onlyangellgbt)!
> 
> This plot came to my mind because of the lovely pineapplebread (Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram), please look up her amazing art. She made this piece of Steve and Tony in these gorgeous suits and well... this happened. I hope it does justice to the artwork!


End file.
